Good Girl
by caveat lector
Summary: Crona wanted to be a good girl. It was actually the only thing he really cared about. AU, Human!RagnarokxMale!Crona, rated for rape, incest, and other unpleasant things.


**A/N: Hi, there. Okay, I'd really appreciate it if you read the warning before reading the fic, since I don't want flames. Thanks :)  
But if you have an opinion that doesn't involve flaming, I'd love to hear it, so please review! :D**

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS THE FOLLOWING:  
AU, Human!RagnarokxMale!Crona, some violence, incest, rape, my explanation as to why Crona wears a dress, disturbing things in general.**

**DISCLAIMER: I disclaim. Anything you might recognize is none of mine. Don't sue me, please.**

-

"Crona," said Medusa, not removing her attention from whatever she was looking at. Slowly, he moved towards her, afraid that he'd done something wrong and that she would punish him. Again. But when he got close enough to get a good look at her face, he could see that she was smiling slightly, which calmed him a great deal; it wasn't the usual smirk on her lips whenever she was thinking about something bad. No, it was the smile that said 'I'm going to make you a better person,' and Crona liked that smile, even though he didn't see it very often.

-

_Crona gasped as he was thrown to the bed. His brother, Ragnarok, quickly followed, planting little kisses down his neck. The buttons that closed his collar had long since been opened, exposing the almost grey-ish skin that so rarely showed. A hand found its way under his dress, sliding the black fabric over his skinny thighs. Then their lips collided, and Crona knew better than to fight. He knew what was going to happen, and it was going to happen either way. And if he fought, it'd only hurt more._

_He knew why his brother did this to him, though._

-

She looked at him and held up her right hand to show him what she'd been looking at. In her hand was a black… cloth, of some kind. He guessed that it was another dress. She liked to make him wear dresses. Because he was a boy and not a girl, and he remembered that she'd once told him that she'd always wanted a little girl. Instead, she'd gotten Crona and Ragnarok. Crona supposed he could understand her disappointment. After all, if she'd wanted a girl she couldn't exactly have been happy with getting a set of twin boys. He just never understood why she only made him wear dresses while Ragnarok got to wear normal boys' clothes. Maybe it was because he was smallest. While Ragnarok looked like he was, in fact, eight years old, Crona had always been smaller and looked more like he was five. And when Ragnarok acted like boys act -noisy and messy-, Crona always preferred to sit in a corner and watch.

Medusa had said that he was a good girl. And he was; he wore the dresses, he didn't play loudly like Ragnarok did, he even moved like a little girl. (Mostly because Medusa had once placed a stack of books on his head and told him that if they fell down he would be locked in that dark room again.)

-

_It was because he was jealous. He was jealous that Crona had gotten attention from Medusa when they were children, he was jealous that Crona was the one who was wearing the pretty dresses, and he was jealous that Crona was a good girl while Ragnarok was just a boy. Even though Ragnarok would never admit it, Crona knew that he had wanted Medusa to smile at him and call him a good girl as well._

_He wanted to scream and cry when his mouth was assaulted by his brother's tongue, but he was too afraid…_

-

"Try this on," she said, still smiling. She handed him what turned out to be a dress like he'd thought, and he immediately took off the one he was already wearing, since he knew that she'd be angry if he took too long. And because he wanted to hear her say that he was a good girl when she saw him. That was the only nice thing she ever said to him and even then she only said it when he'd been really good. The new dress was softer than the one he'd just been wearing...

-

_The dress was lifted over his head and he shivered a little due to the sudden loss of heat. He knew that Ragnarok liked it when he, too, moved a little, so he lifted his legs to wrap them around those of his brother, moving his hips in the process and, in doing so, receiving a groan of pleasure from the bigger boy. They'd done this so many times now, it was like a dance -to Crona at least-, it was about remembering what to do and when to do it, remembering what not to do in order to avoid a catastrophe, only making it hurt as little as possible. It still hurt a lot, though._

-

"Perhaps it's a little too long... Turn around." He did as she told him and received a frown when he looked at her again. Looking at his shoes, he voiced his opinion quietly.

"I think it fits just fine..."

"I suppose you'll grow into it soon." The frown didn't go away. Crona wanted it to disappear, wanted to hear that he was a good girl, so he turned around again, this time managing to smile a little. It was a nice dress and he was thankful that Medusa had given it to him.

"It's very pretty. Thank you."

She still didn't smile, but the frown turned into a blank expression, which was an improvement. Maybe she'd think that it looked good when he'd grown some more and then she'd tell him that he was a good girl.

He really wanted to be a good girl...

-

_He almost cried out when a wet finger forced itself inside of him. At least he'd gotten better; at first, Ragnarok would have to put a hand over his mouth to silence his screams. It didn't really hurt any less now, Crona was just getting more used to it. He squirmed when another finger entered him and Ragnarok started moving them in and out._

_It hurt already._

-

"Crona, Ragnarok, come in here."

They looked at each other, knowing what was about to come. Medusa never called both of them unless it was about the Little Ones. Ragnarok, big and strong and boyish, didn't care about the Little Ones. Crona knew that it was the only way he could receive a smile from their mother, just like Crona did when he was a good girl. Both of them got up, Ragnarok abandoning his drawing of a war between a poorly drawn tank and some stick-figures, and Crona abandoning his drawing of himself as a princess (there was no pink crayon to colour his hair, so he'd used red instead) and, Crona hiding behind his brother, they moved into the room where Medusa always kept the Little Ones.

-

_He let out a sigh of relief when the fingers were removed, only to whimper and bite his lip when they were replaced by something much bigger._

-

The Little Ones were bunnies this time. And they were white and fluffy.

Medusa shot them a cold look before gesturing for them to kill the poor Little Ones.

Ragnarok moved right away, actually grinning as he kneeled down to get a closer look at the bunny. He reached out for it and with a quick movement--

Crona had to look away. But he didn't have time to cover his ears, so he still heard the sickening sound of the Little One's neck breaking. It sounded horrible and before Crona knew what was happening, he was vomiting on the floor, luckily not getting any on the new dress. That would've been a disaster. Realising what was going on, Ragnarok moved towards Crona and awkwardly put a hand on his shoulder. Medusa didn't even blink.

-

_It hurt... it hurt so much..._

_Crona shut his eyes when Ragnarok moved, reminding himself that he was fourteen; almost an adult. He should be able to deal with this, especially after doing it so many times before. But the pain never went away, not even for a split second._

-

"I don't have all day, Crona..."

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and wiped away the tears in his eyes while he was at it; no need to show that he was crying.

-

_All his mind could register was the pain, but he forced himself to move back against his brother, knowing that if he didn't, it'd hurt more next time._

-

"I-I can't do it," he hiccupped. "I don't know h-how to deal w-with it."

She looked at him again. This time the expression on her face wasn't blank or cold; she looked angry. Angry and disappointed. Ragnarok looked angry as well, because this meant that they'd both be locked inside the dark room. For some reason, Medusa always punished them both, even if only one of them had done something bad.

-

_He was getting better, he thought. He was able to deal with more than when he was a child. A grin spread across his lips at the thought. Ragnarok saw it and thought it was a smile of pleasure, taking it as a signal to move even faster... harder._

_More pain. But Crona was in another world by then, as usual, repeating the same little mantra in his head as an insane laugh escaped his lips._

-

He felt a tight grip on his arm and looked at his shoes once again as he was dragged down the hallway and the door to the dark room was opened. Impatient hands shoved him and Ragnarok forwards into the room and the door was closed behind them.

-

_Another thrust..._

'_I'm a good girl,' he thought._

-

The key made a small sound as it turned in the lock.

"Why'd you have to do that, Crona?"

Even though it was too dark to see anything, Crona could hear that Ragnarok was close to him. He tried to move away from the voice as he started apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, b-but I couldn't kill the bunny, an-and I didn't think s-she'd get angry--"

"I don't care what you thought! You know she gets pissed when you don't kill the freakin' animals-- hey! Get back here, you sissy!"

-

_More pain..._

'_I'm a good girl'._

-

He'd successfully moved far enough to be out of his brother's reach, but he still heard footsteps coming closer and he felt hands tug on his hair ("Stop it, please, don't pull my hair!"), he was thrown to the floor ("Ow, that hurt!"), he still felt the punches to his arms ("Pl-please stop..."), and suddenly he was crying again, begging Ragnarok to stop bullying him, but not many words got through the sobs ("I-I'm so s-sorry, ple-please, OW, st-stop, please").

-

_He laughed again..._

'_I'm a good girl'!_

-

"... Crona?"

He tried to turn his head to look at where Ragnarok's voice was, but found himself too exhausted to move. "Hm?" he answered, not really having the energy to say anything else.

"When do you think she'll come for us?"

"I don't know," the words were hard to form, "soon, I think."

"I hope you're right."

-

_They were lying next to each other, trying to catch their breath. Then, without warning, Ragnarok put an arm around him and pulled him closer, muttering quietly before he fell asleep._

"_Good girl..."_

-

Silence. Crona was pretty sure that the new dress was completely ruined now. As if reading his thoughts, Ragnarok moved closer and reached for the soft fabric.

"... Crona?"

"What?"

"....Why is it only you who gets to wear dresses?"

-

'_I'm a good girl'..._


End file.
